They're Still Pack
by Tori Tris
Summary: Stiles has a panic attack while watching a movie. The pack are there to comfort him! Set after Season 3b.


**_Hey. Okay I was really bored and have been watching loads of Teen Wolf recently due to the new season and wrote this. It's just a one shot so don't expect more and it's not totally canon regarding season 4._**

**_Just to clarify before you read it:_**

**_The Pack is now: Scott, Kira, Lydia, Stiles, Malia, Derek and Peter._**

**_Malia know's Peter is her father and accepts that_**

**_You can set this any time after Season 4 episode 2. Or imagine Derek never got taken and put it not long after the end of 3b._**

**_Edited: 6th December 2014_**

**_Very OOC Peter. Slightly OOC Derek._**

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Teen Wolf or any of the characters in this story. I'm just borrowing them all for the sake of this story!_**

* * *

><p><em>Breathe Stiles! C'mon breathe! <em>Stiles yelled at himself. The pack was in Derek's loft watching some scary film that had come on the TV and the girl had been possessed. Killing her friends.

Memories flashed back into Stiles' mind as he forced himself to breathe.

"Stiles?" Peter asked having noticed his heart beat rising rapidly, everyone's attention focused on Stiles suddenly.

"He's having a panic attack," Scott said swinging his legs off the sofa and sitting up straight next to his best friend.

"Oh god it's the movie!" Kira realised shutting it off quickly but it was too late. Stiles had started choking and the continuous coughing and retching forced the pizza back up. Humiliation filled the human and all the wolves smelt it.

Peter stood up and gently took the boy's arm. Leading him out of the room and towards bathroom

"It's alright," He said grabbing a glass as they walked past the kitchen counter. Into the bathroom he sat Stiles down on the toilet seat filling the glass with water crouching down in front of him. "Here, drink this," He instructed holding the glass over the boys shaking hands helping him to gently sip it.

Once Stiles shook his head saying that he'd had enough, tears of embarrassment rolling down his face. Peter stood up turning on the shower, keeping his hand under the stream setting the water right. He helped Stiles stand up and put a fresh towel on the rack.

"Get cleaned up," Peter said and Stiles nodded.

"W-why-" Stiles choked on the words as Peter stopped his hand on the door.

"You might be human but your still pack. We take care of pack," Peter said simply before leaving, shutting the door softly. He stood outside the door for a second until he heard Stiles move and the sound of the water hitting him did he walk back into the living room where the strong smell of disinfectant hit his nose.

"Is he alright?" Malia asked, appearing in front of her father worried.

"He's in the shower. He's fine," He assured her gently, his hand on her arm and she nodded. The floor had been cleaned up, Lydia and Kira were putting cleaning stuff back in the cupboard.

"I've never seen Stiles have a panic attack like that before," Scott said sounding worried.

"He's still remembering what happened. It's to be expected," Derek said coming back in with some of the smallest clothes he had in his hand.

The shower shut off and Derek walked to the bathroom knocking softly on the door.

"Who is it?" Stiles asked. His voice hoarse.

"It's Derek. I've got you some clothes," He called loud enough for Stiles to hear. Derek heard Stiles take a deep breath before the lock clicked and the door opened slightly. Stiles' eyes were red clearly from where he'd been crying and as he reached out to take the clothes he was still shaking.

"Thanks," He said in a small voice, Derek nodded and the door was shut again. Stiles dressed in the slightly too big sweat pants and shirt before opening the door again. Surprised to see Derek still stood there.

"I'm sorry," Stiles said quietly his eyes fixed on the floor, thinking Derek was waiting for an apology.

"I'm not waiting for an apology," Derek said making Stiles look up confused. "Are you okay?" He asked and Stiles just shrugged. They walked instead into Derek's bedroom where the pack where everyone was crowded around a cabinet trying to decide on a new film.

Malia's head shot up and she rushed over to Stiles hugging him tightly.

"Can't... Breathe, Malia," He wheezed and she instantly let go staring at him with a worried expression. "I'm fine," He assured her gently and she gave a small smile. She pulled him into the middle of the bed and they laid down, her head resting on his chest. Peter lay the other side of his daughter holding her hand.

Derek lay the other side of Stiles his arm casually over his shoulders gently tugging his cousins hair. Lydia had her head resting on Stiles' knees and Kira was resting her head on her shoulder.

Scott put a Disney movie on before laying next to Kira lacing their fingers together.

Stiles looked at the puppy pile with a small smile. _Peter's right. _He thought with a mental shudder. _I might be human. But they're still pack._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lemme know what you think?<strong>_


End file.
